Since the advent of computer software, compatibility problems between application versions have been a source of frustration for application developers, administrators and users alike. Sometimes version changes cause only minor problems, for example, when a functionality of a later version of a given software application is applied to a document that is not available on an older version of the application on which the document is launched for editing. Other version changes, however, cause major problems, for example, when a later version of a given application uses a file creation/save format that cannot be read by older versions of the software application. In addition, in many organizations, computing systems administrators have difficulty determining the numbers and locations of files saved with varying versions of available software applications which makes the task of addressing compatibility issues more difficult. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.